Once upon a December
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Combine the magic of Harry Potter with the plot of Anastasia and what do you get? This story of course! Warning: plot is EXACTLY like that of Anastasia just with the Harry Potter cast and crew as the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I OWN NOTHING

I would like to thank Chloexo for Beta-ing this chapter and everyone else who got a sneak peak and replied with input.

The year was 1981, and the halls of Hogwarts were full of the sounds of laughter and merriment. Lord Sirius Black could be seen watching from his spot, as his godson came running up to him after finishing a dance with his mother.

"This is for you," little Harry said. It was a drawing, of him playing Quidditch. Sirius hugged his godson. Out of the five Potter children and heirs to the throne, little Harry was his favorite.

"I'll look at it every night in Paris," Sirius promised. Harry pouted.

"Do you have to go?"

Sirius sighed. His business called him away from his country and thereby from Harry. He pulled something out of his pocket, causing Harry to gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a mini-penisve, pup." Sirius said with affection. "It can play any memory you want it to, with a little help of course with this."

He pulled out a chain with a broom at the end. Harry wrinkled his nose a little.

"Only Rosie and Mummy wear those," he said with all the logic of an eight year old. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"It doesn't have to be worn," he told the boy. "Watch though what it does."

Sirius waved the broom part over the penisve and soft music began to wafe through the room.

"Our lullaby!" Harry exclaimed.

_In the air_

_On the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December_

Both royals sang.

"Read what's on the broom," Sirius said and chuckled as Harry strained to see.

"Together in Paris?" Harry lit up. "Really! Oh Sirius!"

But the happy moment was ruined by the entrance of a man with long greasy hair and a hooked nose. A rat could be seen on the window near him. James walked up to him.

"How _dare_ you return to the palace?" James growled

"But I am your confidante," the man pleaded ignorance.

"Confidante? HA! You are a traitor! Get out!"

This angered the man. "You dare banish the great Snape? I banish you! With a curse!"

Harry gasped.

"Mark my words, you and your family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Potter line! Forever!"

Then a chandelier crashed onto the floor and when the dust cleared, Snape was gone.

00000000000000

Exactly two weeks after that night, the people revolted against the royal family. They wore masks but carried signs that said things about democracy and freedom.

"Hurry children!" James called. Harry gasped.

"My penisve!"

Sirius saw Harry turn around and cursed softly under his breath.

"Harry!" Sirius chased after him. They found it back in his room. Then the sounds of spells could be heard through the palace. Sirius made for the door.

"No!" a girl's voice rang out. "This way, through the servant's quarters!"

She pushed Sirius and Harry to a hole she had made in the wall. In the may lay, the penisve had been dropped.

"My penisve!"

"Go!" the girl cried and pushed Harry into the passage. Sirius changed into his dog form and they crawled through the passage to get out.

"Sirius!"

They were outside, near the lake of the palace. Harry's ankle had been grabbed by Snape.

"Let go, please!" Harry pleaded and Sirius began to pull his godson away. Luckily it seemed as if Snape proved too heavy for the ice as it began to crack under his weight.

"Come on!" Sirius yelled as they ran for Hogsmeade station. It was already packed full of people waiting to get out. Sirius was allowed onto the train but before Harry could get on, the train started to move.

"Hold on to my hand pup!" Sirius called holding on as tightly as he could.

"Don't let go," Harry shouted, frightened. The train though began to move too quickly to keep the grasp and Harry let go.

"HARRY!" Sirius cried, watching as his godson hit his head on the tracks. "HARRY!"

A/N: So it's Anastasia but with magic and all of your favorite Harry Potter characters. Yes I made Snape the bad guy. I needed someone, and Snape was the first one I could think of.

Please review!

Oh, and guess who the girl might be. It can only be three girls (Luna, Ginny and Hermione).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I OWN NOTHING

Shout out to Dreaming Away Peacefully for reading over this chapter!

_Ten years later_

People who called themselves Death Eaters now ruled magical Britain. It was a horrible way of life, as the people were only given jobs that the government told them they could have. Basically the government ruled all.

_[OLD WOMAN]  
Hogsmeade is gloomy!_

__

[YOUNG WOMAN]  
Hogsmeade is bleak!

[MAN]  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week!

[GROUP]  
Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!

[ALL]  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!

Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Hogsmeade?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the King did not survive,  
One son may be still alive!  
The Prince Harry Potter!

[FRIGHTENED MAN]  
But please do not repeat!

[ALL]  
It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumour  
That's part of our history.

[A random old woman]  
They say his royal godfather  
Will pay a royal sum

_[ALL]  
To someone who can bring the prince back!  
_

A red headed girl was lurking in the shadows, waiting for a friend of hers. That friend just happened to walk by a second later, sporting her classic pink hairstyle. The two of them walked through the poorer side of town, where the black market ran rampant.

_[BLACK MARKEETER #1]  
A Galleon for this painting!  
It's Potter, I swear!_

__

[BLACK MARKETEER #2]  
King James's pajamas!  
Mate, buy the pair!

[BLACK MARKETEER #3]  
I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real gems!

_[BLACK MARKETEERS]  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to them!  
_

"I've rented the studio Ginny," the pink haired woman said as they entered their small apartment, "and these."

She waved an envelope in front of her friend's face.

"Wicked Tonks!" Ginny cried. Her days as a con girl were over. She'd be rich. "Now all we need is the boy and we'll be on our way! One for you, one for me and one for Harry Potter!"

_[Ginny]  
It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Prince Harry Potter who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say,  
Dress him up and take him to Paree!  
Imagine the reward his dear old godfather will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich_

__

[Tonks]  
We'll be rich!

[Ginny]  
We'll be out!

[Tonks]  
We'll be out!

[BOTH]  
And Hogsmeade will have some more to talk about!

They slid down the roof of the apartment into the streets, where people were still milling around and gossiping.

__

[ALL]  
SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Hogsmeade?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Hogsmeade!  
Have you heard

[ALL]  
A fascinating mystery!

[Ginny]  
The biggest con in history!

[ALL]  
The Prince Harry Potter,  
Alive or dead...

_[WINDOW WASHER]  
Who knows?_

A/N: Harry will be in the next chapter! Sorry that it's so short but this part in the movie is mainly the song.

I chose Ginny for two reasons. One, she's sneaky and two, I'm a HarryXGinny shipper all the way. I can't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I OWN NOTHING

An eighteen-year-old boy was being led out the door of an orphanage.

"I've found you a job at Grunnings," Umbridge said. "You go straight down this road until you get to the fork in the road. Turn left—"

The boy wasn't listening. He was waving to the other kids, who were too young to leave.

"Are you even listening?" Umbridge said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm listening Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge required that every boy or girl call her professor.

"You act like the King of Sheba instead of the worthless no account that you are. I fed you, I clothed you, I—"

"Kept a roof over my head," the boy muttered loudly, having heard that speech before. Umbridge stopped short.

"How is it that you don't have a clue of who you were when you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

"I do have a clue!" the boy said, playing with the chain on his neck.

"Ah yes, together in Paris. So, you want to go to France to find your family huh?" Umbridge chuckled. "It's time to learn your place in life Evan. In life and in line, and be grateful too."

She threw Evan out the driveway and closed the gate.

"Together in Paris!" she called laughing. Evan trudged down the snow-covered path, mimicking Umbridge.

"Be grateful," he muttered. "I _am_ grateful. Grateful to get away!" he shouted down the path. "Turn left, he said."

Evan sighed. "If I go left, I'll be Evan the orphan forever. But if I go right…"

He played with the chain around his neck.

"Whoever gave me this chain must have loved me," he said softly. "Give me a sign!" he shouted to the heavens. "A hint! Anything!"

He sat down on the hill that had the sign post. An owl fluttered down next to him.

"Hi there," he said stroking her head. The owl took his scarf and let go of it in the right fork.

"I don't have time for this," Evan muttered. "I'm waiting for a sign."

The owl was persistent though.

"I don't believe this. An owl wants me to go to Hogsmeade," Evan grumbled. Then realization struck him. "Alright. I can take a hint."

He looked down the path, fearfully though. Could he do it?

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey...to the past  
_

A wagon went past, throwing snow into the air. Evan stepped out from the forested areas to get back on the road. The owl landed on his shoulder. _  
_

_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, Starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past  
_

On the way, Evan passed by some kids who ran up to greet him. He had fun playing with them for a bit but then he really had to leave.

_Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..._

_One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last!_

A/N: I know, another short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Evan walked up to the Hogsmeade train station and got in line for a ticket to Paris.

"Next!"

"One ticket to Paris, please," Evan requested, his hand playing with the chain in his pocket.

"Exit papers," the man said bored.

Evan stood there a minute confused. He didn't have any papers. The man got impatient and so closed the window. Evan left the station disappointed.

"Pst!" a tall red-haired man hissed from an ally way. Evan pointed to himself. "Yeah you!"

"Heard you need exit papers," the man said as Evan walked up to him. "See Ginny, she can help."

"Where can I find her?" Evan said, his hand tightening his grip on his wand.

"You don't trust me?" the man asked, having noticed this.

"You don't lend yourself well to be trusted," Evan told him.

"The name's George. George Weasley," the man said and Evan relaxed. The Weasleys were a good family in the Wizarding world.

"Where can I find her?" Evan asked again.

"At the old Palace," George said. "But you didn't hear it from me."

With that, he snuck back into the shadows leaving Evan confused.

0000000000000000000000

G.W/N.T

At the studio, try-outs for the fake Harry Potter were not going all that well.

"Sirius, it's me. Harry Potter," one boy strutted out on stage and said the lines without any emotion. Ginny let her head fall on the table.

Leaving the studio, Tonks said, "Can we give up now? It's hopeless. We will never find the right boy to fill this role."

"Keep your hopes up Tonks," Ginny said accidently bumping into Evan. "The right boy is out there somewhere."

00000000000000000000

H.P (Evan)

Peering into the boarded up windows of Hogwarts castle, Evan wondered who could possibly live there. The man he had asked directions for wondered if he was joking when he told him that he was looking for someone who lived there. The owl that had followed him there flew in through a gap between two boards.

"Hedwig," he hissed. The owl did not return. Carefully, Evan pried off a hunk of board—which caused him to fall backwards and a loud crash to follow. Getting up, he walked in carefully to the palace. The place was huge; with old relics left around gathering dust.

"Hedwig?" Evan called walking around. His threadbare coat gave him some warmth in the non-heated castle. Picking up a plate and blowing off the dust, the image of a young boy being thrown into the air playfully by a man appeared but then faded as quickly as it came.

"Huh?" Evan shook his head. Must have been a trick of the light. Everywhere he turned, it was like memories of a dream. Running a hand over a mural of a snitch, he began to explore even more of the place.

_Dancing bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

Evan walked into a big room, which looked to be a former ballroom.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Ghosts appeared out of nowhere and began to dance around. Two pairs of the ghosts bowed/curtsied to him.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

His ragtag clothing changed magically into robes of the best quality. One by one, he danced with the female ghosts, or whatever you wanted to call them.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Suddenly, the girl he was dancing with left him. Turing around, Evan saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

The woman kissed Evan on the forehead and then went back to the small family that was waiting off to the side. Evan just stood there, half bowed.

"OI!"

Evan's head shot up to see a girl shouting at him.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So, what did you think? Still good?

I know, it's still short. I really can't control the length of the chapters though.

Well, technically I can but I don't know what else to put. Every chapter just seems to end at the right spot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Evan ran for it. He knew that the girl was right on his heels, if the sounds of footsteps told him anything.

"Wait!" she cried and Evan stopped in front of the painting of the royal family. The girl seemed almost shocked to see him. Her friend, once she had caught her breath, did as well.

"What?" Evan snapped. "I'm here looking for exit papers. I was told I could get them here but I'm not supposed to say…why are you circling me?"

Ginny was in fact doing just that.

"What were you, a vulture in another life?" Evan snapped.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said and then paused, as she didn't know Evan's name.

"Evan," he said.

"Kevin,"

"Ev-an," Evan corrected her.

"Evan, but it's just that you look an awful like…never mind. You said something about travel papers?"

"Yes," Evan said. "I would like to go to Paris."

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Ginny said in excitement.

"Yes," Evan nodded.

"Well it just so happens Evan…was there a last name that went with that?"

Evan rubbed his head. "This is going to sound crazy, but I don't know my last name. I was found wandering the streets at eight years old."

"And before eight?" Ginny asked.

"Look I'm sorry but I have very few memories of my past," Evan told her.

"That's…perfect," Ginny said in an undertone. Shaking her head a little, she said, "Well we've got three tickets here."

She took the tickets from Tonks, who was slightly obsessed with Hedwig, and showed them to Evan.

"But you see, the third one is for him," Ginny pointed to the painting of Harry Potter.

"You see, we are going to reunite Lord Black with his godson," Tonks explained as they walked through the palace.

"You know, you somewhat look like him," Ginny told Evan.

"The green eyes of Lily Potter," Tonks said.

"The black hair of James Potter," Ginny continued.

"Look Ginny, he even has the Potter hands," Tonks cried with excitement.

"You're the same age, same physical type—"

"Whoa," Evan interrupted them. "Are you trying to tell me that you think that _I _am Harry Potter?"

"All I'm saying is that I've seen hundreds of boys all over this city and not one looks as close to the Grand Duke as you do," Ginny said.

"Me? Be a prince?" Evan asked. Both of them nodded. "Well, okay I guess every lonely boy would like to be pretend to be something they're not."

"And somewhere one little boy is," Tonks said. Ginny cut her off.

"Really wish we could help," she said. "But that last ticket is for Harry Potter."

She dragged Tonks off.

"Why didn't you tell him—"

"All he wants to do is go to Paris," Ginny told her. "Why waste one third of the reward money?"

"I think we're making a big mi—"

Tonks tripped down the remaining flights of stairs. Ginny, chuckling, went down to help her up.

"Ginny!"

"You have perfect timing, you know that?" Ginny told Tonks and then looked up at Evan. "Yes?"

"If I can't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a prince or a duke or whatever the heck he is right?"

"Plausible," Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, and if I'm not Harry Potter, Lord Black will certainly know right away and it'll all be an honest mistake."

"Right," Ginny nodded and shook Evan's hand. _Merlin, he's got some grip! _"May I present his royal highness the Prince Harry Potter."

"Hedwig, we are going to Paris," Evan told the owl.

"The bird stays," Ginny said at once.

"What are you talking about? The bird goes."

"No, it stays."

"Well I say she goes."

"I'm allergic to birds."

Little did they know that they were being watched by a grey rat and a long, ebony wand.

"Hate to break it to you pal," the rat said. "But Harry Potter's dead. All the Potters are dead. Isn't that right?"

The wand had started to produce smoke people and glow, causing the rat to freak out.

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe that that thing came back to life just because some gal thinks he's their Potter?"

The wand kept smoking.

"Okay, okay I get it. Enough already with the glowing and the smoke people. If that thing's come back to life that must mean…Harry Potter's alive!"

He looked over the edge of the balcony he was on "And that's him!"

The wand took off suddenly, taking the rat with it. One long and painful journey later, the rat landed roughly on a table.

"Ow!" he whined. A dark figure stormed up to him. "Master?"

"Peter?" Snape gasped.

"You're alive?"

"In a manner of speaking!" Snape growled. "Something's happened. I can feel the dark forces stirring!"

"Well something has happened," Peter said. "Harry Potter's alive. I saw him."

"Harry Potter? Alive?" Snape repeated. "That Potter Brat! That's why I'm stuck here in limbo!"

"Ain't that a kick in the head? I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be huh sir?" Peter said, whacking the wand with his tail. Snape's head shot up.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found—"

"Give it to me!" Snape grabbed it away from Peter.

"Okay, okay, don't get so grabby," Peter muttered.

"My old friend," Snape said and chuckled evilly.

_[SNAPE]  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!_

I was once the most mystical man in all Britain.  
When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little boy got away!  
Little Evan, beware,  
Snape's awake!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will find him  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

[SNAPE]  
Revenge will be sweet

[SNAPE AND CREATURES]  
When the curse is complete!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[SNAPE]  
He'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see him crawl into place!  
See you later, Evan, your grace, farewell!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night terror will strike him!

[SNAPE]  
Terror's the least I can do!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

[SNAPE]  
Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[SNAPE]  
he'll be through!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find him  
Find him!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom him!

[SNAPE]  
My dear, here's a sign -

[SNAPE AND CREATURES]  
It's the end of the line!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  


Using the wand, Snape started to produce little flying minions in order to do his bidding.

_[SNAPE]  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find him now,  
Yes, fly ever faster_

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[SNAPE]  
he'll be mine!

A/N: So someone asked me to make a list, to show which character is which.

Harry/Evan=Anastasia/Anya

Ginny=Dmitri

Tonks=Vlad

Hedwig=Pooka

Peter=Bartok

Snape=Rasputin

Sirius= Grandmother Marie

Remus=Sophie

I think I've gotten all the main characters but if I've missed one please PM me or tell me in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

The train sped past the landscape of Britain, and the three travelers had found a compartment. Tonks was trying to forge their papers while enjoying time with Hedwig.

"The bird gets the window seat," Ginny muttered and sat down next to Evan. He was slouching and fiddling with the chain around his neck. "Will you quit fiddling with that thing? And sit up straight, you're a prince!"

"Ginny," Evan sighed. "Do you really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do," she said sweetly.

"Then stop bossing me around!"

Ginny really didn't know what to say about that. Tonks chuckled at Ginny's face. The train continued to move along at a good pace. Tonks left the compartment and Ginny moved over to the other seat.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Ginny said.

"I think so too, so I welcome your apology," Evan said. Ginny began to say something but Evan silenced her with a silencing charm.

Tonks came in at that moment. Ginny gestured to her mouth.

"Sorry Evan," Tonks chuckled and removed the charm. "What did you do to him?" she asked her friend.

"Me? It's him!" Ginny protested.

"Hah!" Evan said and stormed out.

"An unspoken attraction," Tonks smiled and Ginny looked disgusted.

"_ATTRACTION! _To that skinny little brat, have you lost your mind?" she asked.

"I was only making an observation," Tonks said as Ginny stormed out. She finished the papers and then went to find her friend and the boy they were with. While she was there, she over heard some other people talking.

"Last month the traveling papers were red. Now they're green."

Tonks looked down at her document in horror. Her ink was red! Rushing to the compartment, she was amazed to see Evan and Ginny there.

"That's what I hate about this government," Tonks groaned. "Everything's in green."

_"Green!" _Ginny exclaimed.

"I move we get to the baggage car. Quickly."

"I move, we get off this train," Ginny countered that and tried to wake up Evan. She got a big smack in the face for it.

"Oh!" Evan gasped. "Are you alright?"

"You broke my nose!"

"Big baby," Evan sighed and fixed it. "Better?"

"Loads," Ginny said amazed but thankful. They rushed to the baggage car.

"He'll freeze in here," Tonks muttered.

"He'll thaw in Paris," Ginny shot back.

"The Baggage car?" Evan asked and the two women shot innocent smiles at him. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers would there maestro?"

"Of course not your grace," Ginny said. "I'd just hate to see you force to mingle with all of those commoners."

Suddenly there was an explosion and Ginny cried "What was that?"

"I don't know," Tonks said. "But there goes the dining car!"

Ginny hopped across to the engine. "Stay there," she told the others and ran into the engine. The room was steam filled and way too hot. The most important thing that Ginny noticed was that there was no one driving the train.

"There's no one driving this train!" Ginny cried after jumping back down to the others. "We're going to have to jump."

"Did you say _jump_?" Evan asked as they pulled the door to the car. "After you!"

"Okay, so we disconnect the car," Ginny said and moved to do so, only to find the cable was wielded together. "Give me something to break this!" she called after none of the spells she knew worked.

Tonks handed her item after item, but nothing worked.

"Come on, there's gotta be something stronger than this!" Ginny cried and Evan handed her a stick of lit dynamite. "That'll work!"

Sticking it into the wielded joint, they all ran and hid behind a box.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Ginny muttered before ducking down.

BOOM!

The car was forced back, causing the trio to fall backwards.

"The brakes are out!" Tonks cried.

"Turn harder!" Ginny snapped. Tonks turned so hard that she broke off the wheel.

"Okay, we've got plenty of track. We'll just coast to a stop," Ginny said when they suddenly heard a giant boom. They all gasped when they saw the bridge get taken out.

"You were saying?" Evan asked. Ginny groaned. The last thing she needed in a death experience was a smart mouthed orphan.

"Tonks, I've got an idea!" Ginny cried and grabbed some chain. Evan saw that Tonks had fallen backwards. "Quick hand me that!" Ginny cried again, holding the bottom of the car with her left hand. Evan appeared with the needed object. "Not you!"

"Tonks is busy at the moment," Evan shot back. Together, they hooked the chain around the beam by the bottom of the car. Suddenly, something snapped and Evan quickly pulled Ginny up. Ginny looked back and saw something crash into a tree.

"And to think that could have been you," Evan said going back into the car.

Ginny sighed and brushed her shirt off. "If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

They pushed the chain out of the car and heard it catch on a piece of track. The car turned sideways.

"Well, this is our stop!" Evan cried and they all jumped out of the car, landing safely in the snow.

"I _hate_ trains. Remind me to never take the train again," Ginny griped. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"GAH!" Snape cried and threw his head down on the stone in front of him.

"Patience master," Peter said. "You just have to keep yourself calm."

"That's easier said than done, you useless rodent!" Snape growled.

The three travelers and one owl began to walk to Paris. They'd take a ship to Spain and then take a bus to Paris.

"I'll pay you two gallons if you get him to shut up!" Ginny groaned to Tonks after hearing Evan asked question after question. Tonks giggled a little. They took a stop in a path about fifty miles from Hogsmeade.

"Remus! Darling!" Tonks shouted. "Tonkie's on her way!"

"Who's Remus?" Evan asked, noticing Ginny's hints of not to ask too late. Tonks gasped.

"Who's Remus? Why he's a delicate gem, a dollop of whip cream on the cupcake of life!"

"Is this a person or a dessert?" Evan asked Ginny, who Tonks had dipped.

"He is Lord Black's best friend!" Tonks finished. Evan stared at Ginny.

"I thought we were going to see Lord Black himself. Why are we going to see his friend?"

"Well, no one gets in to see Lord Black without getting through Remus first," Ginny said slowly. Evan's eyes grew big.

"No! No way! No! I didn't know I had to _prove_ I was the Grand Duke!" Evan yelled. Ginny started to say something but Evan ignored her. "Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?"

"You don't know it's a lie," Ginny pointed out. "What if it's true?"

"But look at me, Ginny," Evan hissed. "I do not exactly look like Grand Duke material here!" He stormed off and looked at the water under a bridge. Tonks followed him.

"Look there child," Tonks said with a small grin. "What do you see?"

Evan looked at the water and sighed. "I see a skinny little nobody. With no past, and no future."

"That's not what I see," Tonks said. "You can do this Evan. I used to be a member of the Phoenix Knights."

Ginny walked over to the two of them. "So are you ready to learn how to be the Grand Duke Harry Potter?"

Evan huffed and Tonks glared at Ginny. "There's nothing left for you there," Tonks told Evan. "Your only answers lie in Paris."

Evan sighed and then turned around. "Ladies, start your teaching."

_[TONKS]_

_You were born in a palace by the sea._

_[EVAN]_

_A palace by the sea?_

_Could it be?_

_[TONKS]_

_Yes, that's right._

_You rode broomstick when you were only three._

_[EVAN]_

_Broomstick riding? Me?_

_[TONKS]_

_And the broom..._

_[GINNY]_

_It was elm!_

_[TONKS]_

_You made faces and terrorized the elves!_

_[GINNY]_

_Threw them in the shelves!_

_[EVAN]_

_Was I wild?_

_[GINNY]_

_Yes in hell!_

_[TONKS]_

_But you'd behave when your mother rang those bells!_

_[GINNY]_

_Imagine how it was!_

_[TONKS]_

_Your long-forgotten past!_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!_

_[EVAN]_

_All right...I'm ready!_

_[TONKS]_

_Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

_[GINNY]_

_And do not walk, but try to float._

_[EVAN]_

_I feel a little foolish._

_Am I floating?_

_[TONKS]_

_Like a little boat!_

_[GINNY]_

_You give a bow._

_[EVAN]_

_What happens now?_

_[TONKS]_

_A hand receives a kiss!_

_Evan picked up a hand and kissed it only to find that he had kissed Ginny's hand. _

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_Most of all remember this:_

_[TONKS]_

_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

_[GINNY]_

_Something in you knows it -_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_There's nothing to it!_

_[TONKS]_

_Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_You can learn to do it too!_

_[TONKS]_

_Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

_[GINNY]_

_And never slurp the otter._

_[EVAN]_

_I never cared for otter!_

_[TONKS]_

_He said that like a Potter!_

_[GINNY]_

_The Samovar._

_[TONKS]_

_The caviar._

_[EVAN]_

_Dessert and then goodnight?_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_Not until you get this right!_

_[TONKS]_

_If I can learn to do it_

_[GINNY]_

_If she can learn to do it_

_[TONKS]_

_You can learn to do it!_

_[GINNY]_

_You can learn to do it_

_[TONKS]_

_Pull yourself together_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_And you'll pull through it!_

_[TONKS]_

_Tell yourself it's easy_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_And it's true!_

_You can learn to do it too!_

_[TONKS]_

_Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty._

_Now here we have Malfoy_

_[GINNY]_

_Shot Mundungus_

_[TONKS]_

_In the groin._

_[EVAN]_

_Oh!_

_[TONKS]_

_And dear old uncle Kevin loved his vodka_

_[GINNY]_

_Got it Evan?_

_[EVAN]_

_No!_

_[TONKS]_

_The Baron Frank_

_[EVAN]_

_He was...?_

_[GINNY]_

_Short!_

_[TONKS]_

_Count Regulus_

_[EVAN]_

_Had a... ?_

_[GINNY]_

_Wart!_

_[TONKS]_

_Countess Figgy_

_[GINNY]_

_Wore a feathered hat._

_[TONKS]_

_I hear she's gotten very fat._

_[EVAN]_

_And I recall her yellow cat!_

_[TONKS]_

_I don't believe we told him that._

_[EVAN]_

_If you can learn to do it,_

_I can learn to do it!_

_[TONKS]_

_Don't know how you knew it_

_[EVAN]_

_I simply knew it!_

_Suddenly I feel like someone new..._

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_Evan, you're a dream come true!_

_If I can learn to do it,_

_[EVAN]_

_If I can learn to do it_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_You can learn to do it!_

_[EVAN]_

_You can learn to do it._

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_Pull yourself together_

_[ALL THREE]_

_And you'll pull through it!_

_[TONKS]_

_Tell yourself it's easy,_

_[ALL THREE]_

_And it's true -_

_[TONKS AND GINNY]_

_You can learn to do it,_

_[EVAN]_

_Nothing to it!_

_[ALL THREE]_

_You can learn to do it too!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

"Here," Ginny said, handing Evan a set of nice robes on the boat to Spain. "I bought you some robes."

Evan raised an eyebrow but took them without commenting. Going into their room, he tried them on. He had to admit; they fit him a lot better than his old clothes had.

"Check," he heard Tonks say as he snuck upstairs onto the deck.

"Hem, hem," he coughed. Tonks looked up and smiled.

"Wonderful!" Tonks exclaimed. "And now, you must learn how to waltz!"

Evan's face had a look of extreme horror on it, and Ginny wasn't much better when Tonks motioned for her to take Evan's hand.

"Tonks, you know I don't dance!" she hissed but took Evan's hand anyway.

"One, two, three," Tonks began counting but stopped. "Ginny, you don't lead. Let Evan."

Evan spent a lot of time looking at his feet to make sure he didn't step on Ginny.

"You know those robes look very nice on you," Ginny said, trying to make conversation.

"You think so?" Evan looked up at her and smiled.

"Totally! You should wear them!"

"I _am_ wearing them," Evan reminded her with a chuckle.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just trying to give you a—"

"Compliment?"

As they danced, Tonks looked at the two of them in surprise. Ginny was slowly falling for Evan, and she feared for her friend when this scam was over. Hedwig came over and landed on her shoulder.

_[TONKS]_

_It's one-two-three and suddenly_

_I see it at a glance -_

_He's' radiant_

_And confident and born to take this chance._

_I taught him well._

_I planned it all!_

_I just forgot..._

_Romance!_

_Tonks, how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let them dance!_

"I'm starting to get a little dizzy," Evan said.

"Me too," Ginny told him. "From all the spinning. Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped," Evan reminded him. They had indeed stopped. Ginny seemed to be getting closer and then stopped.

"You're going to be fine," she said and patted Evans' hand. She walked off, not noticing Evan's look of shock nor Tonks's look of disappointment. Ginny got ready for bed; sleeping the minute her head hit the pillow. Later that night, Tonks and Evan also got ready for bed.

"Are you alright?" Evan asked, hearing Tonks groan.

"Just full of envy," she said motioning to Ginny. "She hasn't even noticed this storm."

One toss of the boat had knocked over Ginny's bag.

"Pretty little paper weight isn't it?" Tonks asked.

"Paper weight?" Evan asked. This thing was like…a dream almost. He felt around his neck for his chain but Hedwig hooted before he could do anything.

"It's not possible it could be anything else, could it?" he asked as he climbed into bed.

"Nothing is impossible. You taught Ginny how to waltz didn't you?" Tonks chuckled. Evan chuckled as well and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000

"Aw, look master," Peter said. "There he is, all snug in his little bed."

"Perfect," Snape smirked. "I'll get inside his mind, where he can't escape me!"

0000000000000000000000

Evan had been dreaming of his life back at the orphanage, but suddenly it changed so that he was waking up in a meadow.

_"Hi!" a little girl smiled at him. Evan smiled back. She seemed familiar. "Come on!" _

_Evan followed the girl up a hill and smiled as she skipped along. He felt as though he should know her. _

Back in the room, Hedwig had woken up and saw that Evan's bed was empty. She flew over to Ginny and began pecking at her.

"_Hello my dear!" cried a beautiful woman. Three older boys surrounded her. _

"_Hello!" Evan called back, surprised. The young girl jumped in, spraying the boys and the woman with water. _

"Hedwig," Ginny groaned, waking up enough to see why the owl was pecking her. Then she saw that Evan's bed was empty. Not even bothering to put shoes on, she raced up the stairs.

"_Jump in!" the woman called. _

Ginny had looked all over for Evan. Finally, she saw him on the edge of the boat.

"Evan are you fucking crazy!" she yelled. There was no way she could stun him without him falling over into the water. Apperating behind him, she grabbed on to him and got him on to the deck. Merlin, he was heavy.

"The Potter curse!" Evan cried as soon as he opened his eyes.

"The _what_?" Ginny asked. Evan was too freaked out to answer her. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

0000000000000000000000000

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" Snape cried and began throwing things against walls. "I want one simple thing done, and they just can't kill that bastard!"

"Master, calm down!" Peter cried from his spot on the ground. "You've got to control your stress levels!"

"I'll kill him myself!" Snape decreed. "In person."

"This'll go well," Peter muttered.

00000000000000000000000000

The trio took a carriage to Remus Lupin's house as soon as they landed in France. There, they would be interviewed before meeting Lord Black.

"What if I fail?" Evan asked.

"You won't," Ginny said with a smile. "Now, where was Uncle Vernon from?"

"Godric's Hollow?" Evan ventured a guess. Ginny sighed. They got to the door and Tonks knocked on the door. A man with red hair opened the door. Ginny was reminded of Charlie.

"Oui, madam?" the man asked but Remus bumped the man out of the way.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Well, this is a surprise!" he said with a smile. "Where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

Ginny gave Evan a gentle push in the back and followed Tonks inside the house.

"May I present the Grand Duke, Harry James Potter?" Tonks said with a smile.

"Well, he certainly does look like Harry Potter," Remus said. "But so did many of the others."

Ginny made a slight face at that. There had been others, bloody brilliant.

"Where we you born?" Remus asked.

"In Hogwarts palace," Evan said.

"Correct," Remus nodded, "and how does Mr. Potter like his tea?"

"I don't like tea," Evan said kindly. "Just hot water and lemon."

"Very good," Remus nodded.

Ginny leaned against the fireplace. The questioning seemed to be taking forever. Finally, Remus got to the last question.

"Now you may find this an impertinent question, but indulge me," he said. "How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

Ginny put her head in her hand. That was the one question they hadn't prepared an answer for.

"There was a girl," Evan said. "A girl who worked at the palace. She opened a wall…."

Ginny stared at Evan as if she had never seen him before. He was the real thing. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She walked outside after Evan had finished, not even hearing what Tonks and Remus were saying.

_Princes don't fall in love with kitchen maids,_ she thought bitterly. Tonks came out with a huge grin.

"WEEEEEE DID IT!" she shouted. Ginny tried hard to force a smile onto her face.

"What's up with you?" she asked Evan, who came out.

"Remus is going to be taking us shopping," he said. Ginny bit back a giggle. He was slightly cute moping around like that. Later that night, they stepped out of a store, all dressed up.

_[RONALD: THE ACCORDIAN PLAYER]_

_Lovers!_

_[HERMIONE: A FLOWER SELLER]_

_Ooh La La!_

_[REMUS]_

_Welcome, my friends, to Paris._

_Here, have a flower on me._

_Forget where you're from._

_You're in France!_

_Children, come!_

_I'll show you that French joie de vivre!_

_Paris holds the key to your hear._

_And all of Paris plays a part._

_[ACCORDIAN PLAYER AND FLOWER SELLER]_

_Just stroll two by two_

_Down what we call "la rue"_

_[REMUS AND ALL]_

_And soon all Paris_

_Will be singing to you!_

_Ooh La La_

_Ooh La La_

_Ooh La La!_

_[OLIVER WOOD]_

_Paris holds the key to l'amour!_

_[CHO CHANG]_

_And not even Chang knows the cure._

_[KATIE BELL]_

_There's love in the air!_

_[ALICIA SPINET]_

_At the Follies Begere!_

_[DEAN THOMAS]_

_The French have it down to an art!_

_[ALL]_

_Paris hold the key to your heart!_

_[REMUS]_

_When you're feeling blue_

_Come to Le Moulin._

_When your heart says don't,_

_The French say do!_

_[LAVANDER, PAVARTI, AND ROMILDA VANE(CAN CAN GIRLS)]_

_When you think you can't_

_You'll find you can can!_

_[REMUS]_

_Everyone can can can!_

_[REMUS AND CAN CAN GIRLS]_

_You can can can too!_

_Whee!_

_Whee!_

_Whee!_

_[GINNY]_

_Paris holds the key to his past._

_Yes, Prince, I've found you at last._

_No more pretend,_

_You'll be gone,_

_That's the end..._

_[ALL]_

_Paris hold the key_

_To your heart!_

_[DIGGLE]_

_You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!_

_[HESTIA JONES]_

_Come dance through the night_

_[KINGSLEY]_

_And forget all your woes_

_[REMUS AND ALL]_

_The city of light_

_[NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM]_

_Where a rose is a rose!_

_[REMUS AND ALL]_

_And one never knows what will start!_

_Paris_

_Holds the key..._

_[GINNY]_

_To his..._

_[REMUS AND ALL]_

_Heart!_

_[REMUS]_

_Ooh La La!_

_[ALL]_

_Ooh La La!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Big thanks to my Beta Graceoftheflower!

Ginny stood outside the ballet area, wondering why Tonks had agreed to this. She rubbed her hands on her red dress.

"Ginny?" Tonks asked, noticing something was wrong with her friend. "We haven't anything to be worried about."

"I know," Ginny said. "He's the real thing."

"That's the spirit!" Tonks grinned.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I was the servant girl, the one who opened the wall. He's the real deal Tonks."

"That means," Tonks gasped, "our Evan has found his family. We have found the heir to the British throne and you—"

"Will walk out of his life forever," Ginny said swiftly. She didn't want to hear talk of her having a fairy tale ending. She wasn't a kid; she stopped being one after her brothers Percy, Charlie, Fred and Bill all died from the siege on the palace. No one knew what happened to George, and Ron had stopped talking to her after he found out about her new career.

"But—" Tonks said.

"Princes don't marry kitchen maids," Ginny repeated a previous thought of hers.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Tonks asked and Ginny flushed.

"You have to tell him," Tonks said. Ginny wondered if Tonks knew about the feelings she had for Evan.

"Tell me what?" Evan's voice could be heard behind Ginny.

"How…how handsome you look," Ginny said after taking an eyeful of Evan. He truly was handsome, with his black hair slicked back and his green eyes free from his glasses. One princess would be very lucky.

"Shall we?" Tonks asked, taking Remus's arm. Ginny walked ahead of them and noticed that Evan wasn't by her side. She looked down the stairs to see him staring at her.

"Evan," Tonks whispered, as if to convince the man to move. Evan blinked and almost ran to reclaim his place next to Ginny.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Ginny muttered as they took their seats. "I mean, I could be watching a—"

" Quidditch game?" Evan suggested.

"After this?" Ginny asked.

"Do Grand Dukes play Quidditch?" Evan asked.

"They do," Ginny nodded. Tonks was busy pointing Lord Black out to Evan. But the ballet had started and Ginny was wondering if Tonks had picked the longest play just to spite her. Evan was tearing up his program next to her.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered to him, taking his hand so that way he'd stop. Ginny never let go of Evan's hand until the play stopped for intermission.

"It's time," she whispered to him. All the way down the hall, Ginny had to keep Evan from running back.

"But what if he doesn't remember me?" Evan asked.

"He will. You'll do fine," Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny?" Evan asked.

"Yes?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together," Evan said, and Ginny could see that he was slightly nervous.

"Uh-huh?" Ginny asked, getting slightly excited. Could Evan have the same feelings towards her as she did to him?

"And…I just wanted to…."

"Yes?" Ginny urged, hoping beyond hope.

Evan seemed to lose his nerve after a while.

"Well, thank you, I guess. Yes. Thank you for everything."

Ginny turned away from Evan, disappointed.

"Evan, I…" she began and Evan turned to her, excitement on his face.

"Yes?"

"I….I'm, um…"

"Ye-es?" Evan asked, very excited.

"I want to wish you good luck, I guess." Ginny said, losing her nerve.

"Oh," Evan said. Ginny gave him a small smile.

"I'll go introduce you," Ginny said and walked into the room. Little did she know that the door had not closed all the way.

"Please inform Lord Black that I have found his godson Harry Potter," Ginny said to Remus. "He's waiting right outside."

"I'm very sorry young lady," Remus said with a wink, "but Lord Black, he will see no one."

"You may tell that impertinent young lady that I have seen enough Harry Potter's to last me three lifetimes," Sirius's voice came from the balcony.

"You'd better go," Remus whispered to Ginny but she slipped past Remus. She knelt down by Sirius.

"Lord Black," she said. "My name is Ginny. I used to work at the palace."

"That is one I haven't heard before," Sirius scoffed. Ginny inwardly flinched; all she wanted was for Evan to have a family of his own.

"Please, we have come all the way from Hogsmeade—"

"Others have come from Hogsmeade, and from London and even from America," Sirius said, standing up. "Your travels do not make me want to see this actor of yours."

Sirius stared at her for a moment.

"I know you," he said finally and Ginny looked at him in hope. "You're that con girl from Hogsmeade! The one hiring actors!"

_Oh shit!_ Ginny thought as she was thrown out by the two female guards Lord Black employed.

"You alright?" Tonks asked, helping her friend up.

"Thought you'd be with Remus," Ginny muttered, dusting herself off. "Where's Evan?"

The look on Tonks's face told her everything Ginny needed to know. Ignoring Tonks's call, Ginny ran after Evan.

"Evan!" she called as she ran out of the ballet arena. It had started to rain, but Evan seemed to have disappeared.

"Ginny?" a familiar voice called and Ginny whirled around, her wand in her hand.

"Luna?" Ginny grinned. "Is that really you?"

"As real as I can be," Luna smiled at her friend. The two of them had worked at the palace together.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm Lord Black's driver," Luna said. "I've heard about your new career."

Ginny huffed; she knew that she was a con girl but she didn't need to be reminded constantly. She didn't think to ask how a pureblood knew how to drive a car—then again she didn't either.

"Look Luna," Ginny said with a grin. "I really need to have your job tonight."

"I don't think so," Luna shook her head.

"I'll pay you twice what you make," Ginny said, thinking that Luna couldn't make more than two sickles a night.

"You can pay me ten thousands galleons?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no," Ginny sighed. "Look Luna, I never asked you for anything when we were kids. Please let me have your job for the night."

Luna frowned but tossed Ginny a hat.

"You'll need this," Luna said. "I always wear it and you're not blond."

"Thank you Luna," Ginny sighed in relief. She climbed into the car as Lord Black climbed into the passenger seat. She sped off.

"Luna, slow down," Sirius said from the back.

"I'm not Luna," Ginny said, "and I won't slow down. Not until you see what I want you to see."

"You!" Sirius gasped. "Stop this car! Stop this car!"

Ginny did the opposite. She sped down the lane until she got to the house they were all staying at. She got out of the car and opened the door.

"You _have_ to talk to him!" Ginny said, pointed to the house. "At least _look_ at him!"

"Do you know what the result is for kidnapping a member of the royal family?" Sirius asked.

"Do you recognize this?" Ginny asked, after getting down on one knee and pulling out the mini-penseive.

"Where did you get this?" Sirius gasped.

"I know you've been hurt," Ginny said, "and I know you've been alone. But it just so happens that he's been as lost and alone as you."

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm almost as stubborn as you," Ginny said with a smirk. Sirius got out of the car and stared at the house for a moment. He entered the house and heard movement in the room down the hall.

"Go away Ginny!" a male voice shouted from the room. Sirius walked into the room and felt his heart go into his throat—it was like James was in the room right in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man gasped, "I thought you were—"

"I know very well who you thought I was," Sirius said. The man had the same eyes as Lily did.

"Please, I just want to know if I belong to a family," the man said, looking almost as if he was begging. "Your family?"

Sirius sighed. "You're a very good actor. Best yet, in fact, but I'm just not convinced." He went to leave.

"Peppermint?" the man asked and Sirius grimaced. Harry's brother Charles had poured a bottle on his hair and it had not come out to this day.

"My shampoo," Sirius said, to try to answer in a non embarrassing way.

"No, Charles spilled a bottle on you," the man said. "Your hair smelled liked it for days."

Sirius sat down in shock. There were only three people who knew that and one of those people was dead.

"Can I see that?" Sirius asked, motioning to the chain the man was fiddling with.

"Sure."

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. That was the chain he'd given his godson all those years ago. He pulled out the mini- penseive, causing the man to gasp.

"The penseive you gave me!" he gasped. "To—to sing me to sleep when you were in Paris!"

He took both the penseive and the chain from Sirius and waved the broom end over the penseive.

"In the air, on the sea…." The man sang.

"Hear this song and remember…" Sirius continued.

"Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December!"

Both men sang at the same time.

"Harry!" Sirius gasped. The two of them hugged, so happy to have found one another. Unnoticed by both royals, Ginny blew a kiss up from where she stood out on the sidewalk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I OWN NOTHING AND I AM ALIVE!

At a clock tower in Paris, Snape could be seen circling a table—on which lied a paper. This paper had the headline "Potter heir found at last!"

"Peter! Find me a comb! Fetch some cologne, I want to look my best!"

"That might take some work sir," Peter said while muttering under his breath about not being a miricle worker.

"We're going to a party!" Snape cried.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed excited. "I can teach you the latest dance steps. It starts with a "Whoo!" and then you get really crazy with the hips."

"We'll let the little brat have his glory!"

"Oh, who cares about him?" Peter asked, still dancing to unheard music.

"Then we'll kill him!"

Peter stopped, alarmed. "Kill him? But what happened to the party idea?"

"That's when we'll kill him!" Snape said, as if it was common sense to kill someone at a party. "Crush him at the height of his power!"

Peter sighed as bits of newspaper started floating down around him. "And we're back to the crushing," he sighed as he picked up the last whole bit of paper—which happened to be the photo of an eight year old Harry Potter. "Please sir, I'm begging you! Forget the boy and get a life!"

"Oh I'll get a life Peter!" Snape growled. "His!"

Harry, or shall we say Evan, knew nothing of the plan to end his life. He was too busy looking through a basket of memories Sirius had stored through the many years. Sirius helped him fill in the blanks when Harry couldn't remember something. Sirius was able to remind him about Luke's love of reading which he had inherited from their mother—something Sirius found amusing seeing as Luke was the only one who was a total clone of their father. Charles and Damian were born with red hair, as was Rose.

"I remember now," he sighed, running his hand on a photo of his whole family. His little sister Rose kept running from his father's lap to him while Charles kept giving him rabbit ears. "How much I miss them."

He wondered what Rose would look like if she had lived. Would he be chasing away the boys with Charles and Damian, or would he simply tease her like Luke would tease him?

"They would not want us to live in the past," Sirius said with a smile, repeating words that Remus had told him so many years ago. "Not now that we have found each other."

There was a tense silence until Sirius pulled out a drawing of a boy playing Quidditch.

"The drawing you gave me! Remember?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes! Luke made me so mad, he said it looked like a bunch of squiggles," Harry chuckled. "He was right."

"Ah to hear your laughter," Sirius said, standing up, "I honestly hear your mother Lily and your brother Damian."

He reached into a box to pull out a small crown.

"But you have the regality of your father, James Potter, King of all Britain," Sirius said as he placed the crown on Harry's head. Harry smiled as he looked at his reflection. He took the crown off and went to bed. The next day when he woke, he saw new robes and a note.

_Dearest Harry, _

_Tonight there will be a grand party to announce your return to the public eye. I have laid out these robes for you to wear. __You mean, you had a house elf lay them out__, Stop it Moony! _

_ -Sirius_

Harry smiled at the note and put on the robes. They were a bit scratchy and honestly reminded him of some of the clothes he had to wear at the orphanage. Now the ones he had worn the night before—had it only been the night before? Those felt right.

_Those had been picked out by Ginny,_ he thought and then shook his head. Ginny had lied to him and tricked him. These robes that he was wearing were just as good. No, better!

"Well, who is this good looking man?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he walked down the stairs.

"Hi Remus," Harry said with a slight flush. Little did he know that Ginny was conducting business with his godfather just upstairs.

"You sent for me Lord Black?" Ginny asked, after a curtsy. She had worn her best dress that she could afford on a con-girl's paycheck—which was usually nothing but a few Knuts at a time.

Sirius smiled and motioned to the money on the table. "A million Galleons, as promised. Along with my gratitude."

Ginny sighed. "I'll accept your gratitude your grace. But I can't take your money."

"Young lady," Sirius said after a while. "Where did you get that pensive?"

Ginny stayed silent, the reminder of Evan causing her heart to break painfully.

"You were the girl, weren't you? The servant girl who got us out?" Sirius continued, not realizing the pain he was putting Ginny through. "You saved his life _and_ mine, not to mention you restored him to me. Yet, you want no reward?"

Sirius knew that if he was in the girl's shoes, he would have accepted the million galleons and left by now.

"Not anymore," Ginny said firmly.

"Why the change of mind?" Sirius asked.

"It was more of a change of heart," Ginny said and looked at Sirius. "I must go."

She turned to leave, not realizing Sirius' soft smile. He realized that Ginny must truly love Harry, in order to give up such a huge reward.

Ginny did not know this, as she was going through an inner turmoil of her own. As she walked down the stairs, she could see Harry dressed up in the finest robes and she could remember teaching him how to walk like a royal on that dirt road.

"Hello Ginny," Harry called out as he walked up the stairs.

"Hello," she said shortly. She wanted to leave before she said something she would regret.

"Did you collect your reward?"

"My business is settled," was all Ginny had to say. In truth it was. She would sell the dress when she left the palace and wear her con-girl clothes on her way back to Hogsmeade.

"Young lady," an elderly aid scolded her. "You must curtsy and address the prince as 'your highness'."

"Oh, she really doesn't have to do that," Harry said quickly but Ginny cut him off.

"Please," she said with a curtsy. "Your highness. I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yes, I hope you did too," Harry said, slightly shocked that Ginny had conceded like that. Ginny never conceded on anything.

"Well then," Ginny said after another curtsy. "Goodbye."

She ran off without hearing Harry's soft farewell in return. Harry sighed and continued up the stairs to his room. He wanted to slip on his glasses and take off his contacts. They made his eyes itch.

"Your father did the same thing," a voice sounded from behind him, causing Harry to jump. He turned around to see Remus.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Remus nodded. "Your mother tried for ages to get James to wear contacts but every time James would slip them off and simply put a glamour charm on his glasses."

Harry chuckled and did the same thing.

"Merlin forbid that the Grand Duke have glasses?" he asked as he slipped the disguised glasses back on his face.

"Yep," Remus nodded. "The party will be in two hours but the guests are starting to arrive now if you'd like to watch?"

"No thank you," Harry shook his head. "I'll stay here until it is time."

Remus nodded and walked out. Harry sighed and slipped the crown on his raven-black hair.

"Back to who I was, on to find my future," he sang under his breath. "Come on Evan. Let's do this."

He walked downstairs and made his way to the chairs in which he and his godfather would sit. Peering around the curtain, he could see the different royals who had escaped the revolution in Britain.

"Why don't you dance sir?" a house elf asked.

"That is a good idea," he nodded. He sighed but took off his crown to do so. Granted, he was sure to be recognized anyway but it couldn't hurt to dance. Could it? Sighing, he snuck out and went on to the dance floor through the guest entrance.

"Could I ask you to dance?" he asked the nearest female he could find. The lady smiled and nodded. She seemed to have a good time though Harry was miserable. Ginny was a good dancer, he remembered from the boat trip here.

"It's over," the lady said with a smile. "My lord, thank you for the dance. My name is Cho Chang."

"It was a pleasure my lady," Harry said with a smile. He retreated though back behind the curtain. It was better there, and plus he had the added bonus of being able to see if Ginny was there.

"She's not there," Sirius said from behind him.

"Oh, I know she's not there," Harry said blithely and then realized what he said. "Who's not there Sirius?"

"A certain servant girl," Sirius said, "who found a pensive."

"Oh, she probably just spending her galleons as fast as she can," Harry said with a wave of her hand. Sirius smiled and looked out on to the party guests.

"You were born into this world of fancy jewels and fine dancing," Sirius sighed. "But sometimes I wonder if you'd be better off without it."

"No," Harry gasped. "No, I belong in your world. I found out who I was; I found _you_!"

"Yes," Sirius nodded, "and you'll always have me. No matter what you choose, you would always have me."

Sirius pulled him into a hug and then whispered, "She didn't take the money."

"What?" Harry gasped. Ginny hadn't taken the money. What did that mean?

Sirius gave a vague smile and then slipped back into the party. Harry hadn't noticed this because his back was to the curtain.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked but it was too late. Harry sighed and then frowned as he heard Hedwig's screeching. "Hedwig?"

He ran out the back and through a series of mazes. Merlin, who knew that there were so many hedges in the garden?

"Hedwig!" Harry sighed in relief when he saw her. "Come on, let's go back…"

He trailed off though when a figure came out through the mist.

"Harry Potter," it whispered. "Look how ten years has treated us. You, a well groomed man. While for me, a rotting corpse!"

"That face," Harry gasped, memories flooding back to him.

"Last seen at a party like this one," the figure growled.

"A curse," Harry whispered.

"Which led to a disastrous spin on the ice!" the figure finished. "Destroyed by you and your despicable family!"

A wave of his wand and the entire bridge was covered in ice, as was the river.

"Snape!" Harry growled as Hedwig flew away.

"Snape!" Snape mocked Harry. "Well, looks like the beloved royal remembers his betters after all! Unlike your horrid father!"

"My father was a great man!" Harry defended his late father.

"Your father was a swine!" Snape sneered. "But tell me, your highness, would you like to join him?"

Figures began to come from Snape's wand and tore at Harry's robes and hair, messing everything up.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Harry announced loudly after the attack was over.

"That can be fixed!" Snape promised. The bridge where Harry was standing began to crack. "How about a spin under the ice?"

Harry gasped as he felt his legs lower and he grabbed on to the swinging bridge piece.

"Give up Harry Potter!" Snape yelled with glee. "No one can save you!"

"WANTA BET?" a familiar voice rang out and Snape had to block an on coming Bat-Bogy Hex. That didn't stop Ginny from punching Snape right in the jaw.

"Evan!" Ginny shouted and dove for him.

"Ginny, if we live through this, remind me to tha—"

"You can thank me later," Ginny said, interrupting Harry. She didn't want to think of anyone dying.

"Oh, how sweet! Together again, for the last time!" Snape shouted and Ginny gasped as a Giant Chess piece began to pick her up. It was a Knight and Ginny had to wonder why the royals had pieces like this in the garden.

"Say your prayers!" Snape said with an evil grin and picked up Harry by the neck. "See you later Prince Potter!"

Ginny heard a splash and managed to get off the piece.

"EVAN!" she shouted and dove for the icy water. Another stone piece blocked her though, and it began to buck.

"YES! LONG LIVE THE POTTERS!" Snape cheered.

"Right!" a voice growled, giving Snape pause. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

It was Harry. Snape quickly found out that it was not a good idea to piss off the last heir to the British throne. He fought like a muggle, and never fought fairly.

"Got it!" Harry growled as he grabbed Snape's wand.

"Give it back!" Snape yelled as Harry began to bend it. It started to splinter, causing Ginny to get knocked out. Harry noticed and glared.

"This is for Ginny!" he shouted as he continued to bend the wand.

"I mean it!" Snape promised.

"This is for my family!" Harry shouted once more and the wand was nearly split into two.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Snape roared.

"And this, this is for you!" Harry hissed. "See you later!"

The wand was split into two, and Harry gasped as he saw a swirling vortex of light. He ran to Ginny and covered her face as he also looked away. He heard the screams though, and he thought it would last in his memory for the rest of his life.

"Ginny?" he whispered, after the dust had settled. "Ginny, wake up?"

Ginny didn't stir. Harry felt his eyes prickle with tears and blinked them away. It wasn't like Ginny liked him anyway, she only wanted to be with him to get the reward money.

_But then why she refuse the money_? he thought. It was then that Ginny began to stir. Harry didn't realize it, and so got whacked in the face.

"Oh!" Ginny shouted and pulled out her wand. "Episky!"

Harry's broken nose healed up instantly.

"I thought you were going…." Harry said but trailed off.

"I didn't," Ginny said instantly.

"You didn't take the…"

"I couldn't," Ginny said softly and leaned in to kiss him. Harry leaned in to kiss her as well.

SCREECH!

Ginny sighed. "They're waiting for you," she said sadly.

Harry looked at the crown and then looked at Ginny, at her brown eyes and beautiful red hair. He reached over and took the crown. Ginny looked down sadly.

"I'll be right back," Harry said gently. "I just figure that Sirius should have this crown back."

Ginny beamed. "I'll wait here," she promised. Harry grinned and ran up to the castle. Climbing the vines out side of his room proved to be very difficult as he had to hold the crown along with the vines but he did it. Setting the crown on the pillow, he pulled out some parchment and wrote a note of his own.

_Dear Sirius, _

_ Wish me luck! I'm sure we'll be together in Paris again soon!_

Thinking that was good enough, he climbed back down and ran back to Ginny. While he was in the room, he grabbed a black box that he had no idea what was in it. He just thought he might need it if he was ever going to run away with Ginny.

"Ready?" he asked Ginny as he ran back.

"I was ready when you left," Ginny said with a smile. "There's a free boat ride twenty meters away that'll take us to the bus station."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry asked. Hedwig stayed where she was though.

"See ya Hedwig," Ginny said fondly. That bird was there for it all.

"Keep Sirius out of trouble, will ya?" Harry asked and Hedwig hooted softly. They ran the twenty meters and ended up at the boat completely sweaty and exhausted.

"All aboard!" the captain shouted and they hurried on, despite their exhausted state.

There was an empty deck and they smiled. Ginny curtsied to Harry, and he bowed back. Together they began to waltz, the same dance they fell in love to on the boat to Germany. Harry leaned in and Ginny closed the distance, kissing him gently on the lips.


End file.
